


[Fanart] Was a funeral strictly necessary?

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Musketeers Don't Die Easily, Fanart, Gen, Quick Pencil Sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotional Porthos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Was a funeral strictly necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> While procrastinating, I had an urge to draw something, and this happened. I don't normally post art, but since I don't hate this I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> I find it easier to create passable likenesses of real people by drawing them in profile, and I chose Porthos's left for his scar and earring...then realised that meant I couldn't include his pauldron. Oops.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://themisanthropiclycanthrope.tumblr.com/post/88785798479/i-may-have-just-spent-the-better-part-of-an-hour).

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Drifter_Phoenix/media/PorthosSketch2_zps33bb591e.png.html)


End file.
